A New Kind Of Love
by Acebear2
Summary: from a blossoming relationship to the birth of their first child and that's just chapter 1


A New Kind Of Love

Don't own anything but this work of fiction

she was heading up to the bullpen to see him. She needed to tell him how she felt that her feeling for him were more then friends and she hoped he felt the same. It didn't take long for the elevator doors to open and for her to walk over to him. He smiled at her then asked her what bright her up to see him since they were the only ones left. She then said oh nothing really just bored as she sat on the edge of his desk flashing him a little peek of her thigh. He noticed what she was doing and he was into it he then turned to her and said what is the real reason you've come up here. She then leaned over and said I think you know. He then said oh do I now as he took her hand and pulled her into his lap. He then placed a light kiss on her lips. It didn't take her long to kiss him back deeper she then switched the way she was sitting so she was now straddling him. He then slipped his hand under her skirt and was presently surprised that she wasn't wearing any underwear. Once he found out she didn't have underwear on he picked her up and took her to the elevator and set her down long enough to shut the elevator off and getting them undressed. After they were completely naked he picked her up and pushed her lightly against the wall and entered her fast and deep. It wasn't long until they were coming hard and fast together.

8 Months Later

He was on his way to her lab to see her she was in her office when he walked in. he then walked over to her. He then asked how his two favourite girls as she turned to him and he got on his knees and placed his hands on her 7-month baby bump. He then said he came down to see if she wanted to go out for lunch. She then said yes and he got up then helped her up. She then grabbed her bag and then they walked hand and had to the elevator and went to have a nice lunch.

3 weeks before their Daughter's due date

She was sitting up in bed trying to get relaxed but wasn't able too and Tony was at work so he wouldn't help he was working late and her doctor had put her on bed rest for the remainder of her pregnancy. Because her doctor was worried about her stress level because the cases they were working on were stressful and her blood pressure was getting too high so there she was in bed reading Tim's newest book called It Came in the middle of the night. ( A/n was feeling a horror /Syfy like a title).

It wasn't much longer and she decided to try to take a bath then if that didn't work she was going to try some warm milk. So she got up and she was about halfway when her water broke and just as it did he came home and walked into the bedroom. She turned around seeing it was him he saw the pain on her face and he rushed over to her dropping the non-caff pow and gummy bears on the floor. He then asked her if she was OK and she said no not really my water just broke right before you walked in. he then said come on let's go he then took her to the car they had put the hospital bag in the car last week so they would be ready. It didn't take long for them to get to the hospital because he drove like Gibbs.

He quickly went and got a wheelchair then went back to the car and went and got her he then told her he would come back for the bag she nodded and tried to breathe. It didn't take long for them to get into a room and for her to get checked to see how far she was and it turned out she was already at 8cm dilated. After about another hour she decided to tell him to call everyone. He nodded then got on the phone and called Tim and Ziva because he knew one of them would be up with their 3-month-old daughter Tali. ( A/n yep totally did that). Tim answered the phone and told Tony he would tell Ziva and they will get Tali dressed and they would be on their way. After hanging up with Tim he called his dad then Gibbs.

After making all the calls he went back into her room and he then walked over to her and kissed her and told her he was so proud of her and that she was doing such a good job. He then kissed her again and told her he loved her before sitting down and taking her hand. It wasn't long until everyone started showing up Ziva, Tim and Tali were the first to show up followed by Senor and Gibbs who rode in together because they were just waiting for a call.

4 hours later

the doctor came back in and asked everyone to leave so they could check her again. The doctor then told her and Tony that it was time. He then said he would go tell everyone that he would update them when the baby was there. So everyone went to the waiting room while Tony went back to her room. It only took 5 pushes and their Daughter was born.

Caitlin Caroline DiNozzo

7lb 7oz

21 inch long

After the clean Kate off they handed Kate to Abby for a moment before going and taking her to the nursery. After Kate was taken he gave Abby a kiss and told her she did so good and how much he loved her. He then went to tell everyone and to take them to the nursery window to show Kate off. Kate looked so much like Tony he hoped she would have his obsession with movies but is as smart as Abby.

A/n stopping this chapter here let me know what u think thanks for reading and please review

thanks to DS2010 for your help hope u like it

yours always

acebear


End file.
